JP2006-21573A discloses a display device that is provided with a display panel, such as a liquid crystal panel, in which a plurality of pixels are formed in a matrix shape. The display device is configured to display an instrument image including at least a pointer image constituting a pointer and an index image constituting an index to be pointed up by the pointer on the display panel. In a case where the instrument image is displayed in such a manner that the pointer image and the index image overlap, although not described clearly in JP2006-21573A, the readability of the index image is likely to reduce when overlapped with the pointer image.